Special Delivery
by Cassie Valentine
Summary: In the Da Capo universe. Luke gets an unexpected tip after dropping a box of Charlie's things off at Lorelai's.


A little speculation as to how Luke and Lorelai might finally get together. I emphasize the MIGHT

* * *

Luke knocked on the front door of the Crap Shack and waited. He shifted the box he was carrying, full of various items belonging to Charlie that had accumulated in his apartment over the last few weeks.

"Lorelai?" he finally called as he opened the door. He stuck his head in and listened for a moment, pretty sure he could hear the shower on upstairs. He debated going in for a moment, but decided to just get it over with, She had told him, after all, to just let himself in and drop the box in her room. So, Luke came in, shutting the door with his foot before heading up the stairs. As he stepped into her room, he rolled his eyes at the disaster area that greeted him. Clothes, hers and Charlie's were strew around the room and where there weren't clothes, there were shoes and baby toys. He sighed as he cleared himself a path from the door to the closet so he could set the box out of the way. He took one last look around, shaking his head as he turned and left the bedroom.

"Whoa!" he said as he smacked right into a still dripping, towel clad Lorelai.

"Come here often sailor?" she asked him with a smile as he steadied her on her feet. She smiled a little as he quickly jerked his hands away from her.

"I was just dropping that stuff off," he said, gesturing towards the bedroom.

"Thanks," she said, clutching the towel around her a little tighter. "There's wasn't too much stuff, was there?"

"No, not really. . . I did find those books you've been looking for though. And that blue sweater."

"Good, thanks," she said with a bit of a nod. The pair fell into an uneasy silence.

"So, uh, Charlie's not here?"

"At her grandparents for the night," Lorelai replied.

"Good," he said. "It's nice that she spends time with them."

"It is," she agreed Another long, awkward silence fell on them as they both tried to look everywhere but at each other. Both were also wondering why the other hadn't made any excuses and left yet.

"So, are you going out tonight?"

"What?"

"Are you going out?"

"Oh, no. I spent most of the day at the Dragonfly," she said. "Construction is messy."

"Oh yeah, I know," he said with a bit of a smile.

"I want to thank you again Luke, for the money," she said, looking at her toes.

"It was nothing," he said. "Really. I was glad to help." He stepped back a little as she stepped towards him but she quickly put a hand on his arm and leaned in towards him. She had every intention of kissing him on the cheek before going to change, but he turned his head a the last minute and their lips met. They pulled back from each other quickly and before she could mutter an apology, Luke's arm was around her waist, pulling her back for more.

His lips moved confidently over hers, and she matched him in passion as he pulled her tighter against him. He quickly moved his free hand up to tangle in her wet hair before they finally broke apart, gasping for breath. She pushed away from him and put some distance between them as they both tried to figure out what had just happened.

"That was. . . " she started.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No," she said quickly. "It wasn't bad. . . it was just. . . "

"Yeah," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I should go," he said quickly as he turned and left, heading down the stairs.

"Luke!" she called out after him, but he didn't stop. Lorelai stood in the hallway, just out side her bedroom, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Rory sat quietly at a table in Luke's with her mother. She had come back to Stars Hollow early after picking up Charlie. She watched as Lorelai fiddled with everything on the table and how when Luke came over to the table, they avoided eye contact. Charlie, being 2 and a half ignored the whole event while she coloured a picture.

"What happened?" Rory finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Luke. What happened? Did you see him naked?" she whispered, eyes wide.

"No!" Lorelai hissed.

"Did he see you naked?"

"No. . . "

"No. . . . because you were wearing socks?" she asked, looking for clarification.

"No because I was in a towel."

"Huh," was all Rory said. "And why were you answering the door in a towel again? I thought you swore you'd never do that again after the Kirk incident."

"He was dropping a box off and I told him to just let himself in and he did and he was coming out of the bedroom as I was coming out of the bathroom," she said, hiding her face in her hands.

"That it?" Rory asked.

"There was the obligatory awkward conversation and then, I went to kiss him on the cheek," Rory cut her off.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter because he turned his head at the same time."

"Oh my God," Rory said, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"It was a really, really good kiss," she muttered into her hands. "And then the awkward metre shot up to a million and he took off." Rory sat across from her mother, unable to do anything but blink at her.

"So you two aren't?"

"No."

"And you haven't?"

"Not a word."

"You need to fix this," Rory said. "That's all there is too it."

"Ok Miss Yale-ee, how do I fix this?" Lorelai asked, finally removing her face from her hands.

"Walk in on him in a towel?" Rory suggested. "I don't know! It all depends on what you want to have happen with this," she said, playing with her coffee.

"Come on," Lorelai said quickly, tossing enough on the table to cover everything. "I want to show you how the Inn is coming along." Lorelai got up and headed for the door before Rory had really even registered what had just happened. Rory quickly gathered Charlie's things, took her sisters hand and headed out of the diner. Luke looked up as the three Gilmore Girls sprinted from the diner. He was pretty sure he had screwed up his friend ship with Lorelai forever at this point.

* * *

"That's it, I'm going out," Lorelai said the next night as she jumped up from the couch and headed for the front door.

"I'll watch Charlie," Rory said casually. She had a pretty good idea of where her mother was going.

"Good," she said as she threw on a coat and slipped on a pair of shoes before she strode out into the night and headed directly for the diner. "Luke!" she called out, banging on the door. It was locked and the sign said close but she could see him finishing up the cleaning. He came over and opened the door, letting her in. "I think we need to talk," she said.

"Yeah," he said as he gestured to the stairs that led to his apartment. He turned out the lights and tossed the broom in the store room as he followed her up. "So. . . " he said as he closed the door behind them. He turned around just in time to catch Lorelai as she jumped him, her hands framing his face as she kissed him hard. He started to resist for a moment but he gave into the kiss and quickly began to dominate it as he moved them carefully towards his bed, pulling her sweater over her head and groping for the clasp of her bra while she popped the snap on his pants before tugging at his shirt. Luke was stumbling out of his pants and shoes by the time the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress.

He took special care to pay attention to her breasts that, in his opinion, were simply aching for attention. When he was within her grasp, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, kissing him firmly when she snaked a hand down to find him and guide him home. He moved quickly and she moaned. Hips shifted, looking for better contact, hands roamed and small cries were heard. They didn't hear the neighbour banging on the wall as they cried out in completion before he collapsed on her for a moment, catching his breath and then rolling to the side, pulling her tight against him.

"Okay," she said as they laid in a heap in his bed, hot, sweaty and satiated. "This is definitely not what I had in mind when I came here tonight."

"Wasn't on my radar either," he assured her as he kept an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

"We really need to talk now," she said, sitting up a little so she could look him in the eye.

"Do you regret this?"

"No," she without hesitating.

"But?"

"This can't just be a fling. If it's just gonna be a fling, it has to end right now," she said and they both knew why.

"We both have things, maybe we should see if they turn into anything," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," she said. "So, we should date?"

"I think we should," he said, finally looking at her. They searched each others eyes for a moment before she nodded.

"So, we're dating now."

"I guess we are," he said as she laid her head back down on his chest.


End file.
